Our Journey Together
by EmilAbend
Summary: This story takes place six months after the end of Symphonia Dotnw. Emil and Marta journey together while Richter does his own thing and soon come across Asbel and Richard who are also on a journey with their friends. (Emil x Richter and Asbel x Richard)
1. Ch1 Emil's journal

**My Journey With You: chapter.1 Emil's journal**

Emil and Marta had been on the road for six months now and the season of Celsius was now upon them while they traveled, covering the land in a blanket of snow and chilling the skin with cold breezes. While traveling together, Marta would ask questions like "Should we go here?" or "Do we need this?" and sometimes "Do you want to rest for a bit?" All while Emil was only half-heartedly listening, along with his slight nods and short responses, such as "Sure" or "That's fine" because as of recently, Emil had been neck deep in his own journal, reading, and scribbling, taking notes and sometimes just adding a few comments to some of the pages. Marta felt a little neglected by this and wanted to ask him about it, but lately, he hadn't been a very open book about his journal the way he used to, it made her feel like it had become more like a secret dairy than a journal about their journey together.

Emil and Marta finally reached Palmacosta for a quick visit to see her dad and for a quick bite to eat before heading back on the road. She and Emil both agreed to meet up at the pub when they were both finished and went their separate ways with a smile and a wave of the hand goodbye.

The boy sighed a white misty cloud, watching it disappear into the cold air as he held his journal close to his chest, lost in his own thoughts as he watched the sky, studying how gray the blue sky looked and how slow the clouds moved. Suddenly broken from his daydreaming, he was startled but the dark Centurion who appeared before him, gazing at him and his journal curiously with his amber eyes.

"And what exactly is it that you've been writing in there?" He asked as he peered over, hoping to snatch the journal from his master. In response, Emil quickly leaned from side to side and even ducked down to avoid the Centurion's hand-like tail.

"It's private and not for a nosey Centurion like you!" The boy finally spouted,

"I see, very well then," The Centurion said with a sigh, disappointed in the outcome...but what really bothered the Centurion was his master's sudden secrecy. Emil had a few secrets sure but he had always been open about sharing his journal before. But with respect for his master, he says nothing more and disappears into a black misty cloud as it fades into the cold air.

Emil sighed, slumping his shoulders. It's not like he wanted to hide anything from his faithful Centurion or Marta but...his mind had recently been filled with a very cool, very smart, very tall red-headed half-elf recently, and it was a bit embarrassing and didn't feel comfortable sharing his thoughts about the man anymore.

"Richter-san" The name left his lips in a whisper, as he closed his eyes and allowed the memories of his time with the older man to flood his mind. He remembered the time they first met in Luin and how the man used to intimidate him before, their secret travels together, and most of all, their conversations. Richter has helped Emil overcome obstacles in his life...

The blond boy continued to stand in the middle of the cold streets of Palmacosta, eyes closed as his mind was flooded with thoughts of the half-elf, unable to stop the lonely feeling in his heart as his thoughts continued. The Palmacosta plaza was crowded, people passing by and shoving passed the boy but not once did he open his eyes or pay them any mind. Just then, something or rather, someone, broke the boy from his trance when an all too familiar and stoic voice called to him.

"Emil?" The voice called. The boy shot his eyes open, quickly turning his head to see the tall redhead standing behind him with a bit of a surprised look to his face but Emil was more surprised, happy to see him, more so than Richter had been. When Emil turned around to get a full view of the man, his heart almost jumped out of his chest from the sight of him. His beautiful tan skin that made those emerald green eyes stand out so vibrantly that was framed by those silver-framed glasses, and that long red hair...He was just like how he remembered him.

"Richter-san, what are you doing here?" The boy asked, as from last he had heard from his Centurion Aqua, Richter had planned on traveling the world, never to be heard from as he would research and explore places no other has. So then why was the man in Palmacosta? Whatever the case, the boy was happy to see him.

"I should be asking you the same thing" He replied, as he had thought that Marta and Emil would have found someplace to stay together in for the rest of their remaining days.

"Well, Marta wanted to see her father" Emil explained, unable to stop the smile on his face, as he was still overjoyed by the man's sight, along with that all too familiar scent that came with him, sending his heart aflutter.

"I see...and what are you doing?" He asked, looking at the small blond, who looked just the same as he remembered him. His head only reaching the lower part of his chest, his eyes kind and green, his hair a soft short blond...in fact, sometimes it was hard for him to think of Aster when Emil was always the one to appear in his memories recently.

"I-I was just thinking about you actually" Without even thinking, Emil responded as honestly as he could, as he always felt he could tell the older man anything that bubbled in his mind. He was a bit embarrassed by his words, though it's not like friends can't say that to each other though, so it should be fine...Is what he told himself but that didn't really seem to help with the embarrassment he felt.

"...I see" You couldn't quite tell, but it had made Richter a little happy knowing the boy had thought about him in the last 6 months. He adjusted his glasses to keep himself composed as he fought the small blush that dared to graze his cheeks.

To answer the boy's previous question, Richter returned his gaze to the young blond and said. "I came to Palmacosta to pick up a book that an acquaintance of mine left at Marbles for me"

"R-Really? Can I come with you to pick it up?" The young boy asked, eager to walk by the man's side once more, not wanting to lose sight of him just yet.

"...Fine" Richter sighed a white cloud, as he too couldn't help but miss the boy at his side, that and it was always hard to turn down those puppy eyes. But most of all, watch how the boy's face would light up when he would answer one of his questions or allowed him to travel by his side, was always cute.

And so, the two walked through the cold streets of Palmacosta together to pick up Richter's book from the store. The whole way over there, their walking pace was slow, as they exchanged their stories from their six months of being apart. The two didn't have to be enemies anymore, so they could be as open and honest as they wanted. Emil was beaming with excitement as he talked, Richter with a slight smile on his face listened carefully to the boy, realizing just how much he had come to miss the boy's presence in his life, that kind and sweet smile, the way the boy always looked at him with such admiration and excitement...you could say it warmed his heart even. " Richter-san" The way he calls out his name with that sweet voice, with that kind and innocent face that was no longer Aster's but Emil's, always put a slight flutter in his heart...lighting a bright candle in his dark world.

* * *

It was at least thirty minutes before the two had finally reached the store. The book Richter received from the young girl looked a bit old and had strange writing on the front of it and looked like it might be a little heavier than most books that size, which wasn't very big, but very thick. Emil had asked Richter what it was about as he had a questioning look on his face. Richter had a slightly amused look when he saw how curious the boy was and only explained that it was about a very special summon spirit and that it was written in the ancient elven language. Once they exited the store, Richter had come to a halt in their walking and turned around to face the small boy, who seemed to be giving him another questioning look but this time with a slight tilt of his head.

"Richter-san?"

"Now that I have my book, I need to head out again and make my way to the northern mountains," The older man explained, putting the book in his bag.

"O-Oh...right..." The boy lowered his head, as he had forgotten that the half-elf was only visiting. Being with Richter was like another world, and realizing that he was soon going to leave him again after so long, made the boy feel like his heart was being torn apart, being forced to realize the reality of everything, wanting to just run away and stay at the older man's side forever, stay in his world that he's come to know as Richter.

"...Emil" Richter hadn't spoken loud enough for the blond's ears to hear but he could see the torn look in the boy's eyes, even if his head was lowered.

"Richter-sama, why don't you stop someplace to read the book?" Aqua suddenly suggested as she appeared through a mass of blue bubbles, floating beside the half-elf as curled her hair-tail around the man in a friendly manner, suggesting she does this with him often.

"..." As much as Richter might appreciate the Centurion, but he really wished she would stop butting in when it came to his personal affairs...like when she told Emil things in the past that she shouldn't have, or asking Emil to come to Triet that one time long ago.

"Aqua?" The boy turned his head towards the Centurion, questioning her sudden appearance, but when she gave a quick wink at the young blond, he instantly knew what she was doing and played along. "Y-Yeah, why don't you stay a bit to read the book!" he encouraged, holding his fists to his chest, hoping he could convince the older redhead to stay in town a bit longer.

Richter sighed a white cloud, as he felt the two pair of eyes, looking at him as they were gleaming with hope. "Fine" He huffed, tossing his hair and letting it fall back into place, accepting his defeat against the two pairs of pleading eyes.

"Really?" Emil asked, grinning from ear to ear as his cheeks glowed a soft pink.

"Yes...now stop staring at me like that," He said, turning away to adjust his glasses in an attempt to keep the small build of heat that was growing in his own cheeks. The boy and Centurion chuckled and giggled to celebrate their victory against the redhead.

The three now made their way to the Palamcosta inn, since Richter never leaves a book unfinished once he starts...though that could just be an old habit from working in Syback. Emil assumed that once Richter was finished, he would most likely stay the night and leave early in the morning, so maybe if he got up early too, he could see the man off. Once they had reached the inn, Richter got a key to the top floor and headed upstairs. He would just share the room with the boy until it was time for bed and have him leave, so it should be okay to share it until then. He opened the wooden door and locking it behind him after allowing the boy passage first.

* * *

Richter removed his shoes, gloves, and coat, sitting down on the bed with the sheets over his legs. Something about the sight of older man without his gloves and coat made the young boy's heart pound harder. His skin crawled as if it craved those hands and the warmth that they carried to touch and caress him. His face began to heat up but he quickly shook his head to cease the heat from growing and quickly removed his shoes, taking a seat beside the redhead, hoping the man won't mind. Before disappearing into thin air, the Centurion lit the lamps in the room to help give the room more lighting and even help keep the cold out at least a little.

Emil pulled his knees up to his chest, pulling out his journal from his bag and flipped it open, quickly scribbling away about all that happened between him and the older today. While writing and sitting so close together, the boy realized he could study the man much easier, like how his breathing was slow, the way his chest would expand when breathing in or how the man would rub his eyes a bit after removing his glasses before continuing to read again. Emil even noticed that it happened every 30 minutes and most of all, he couldn't help but notice just how nice Richter smelled when sitting this close to him.

The temperature had dropped and Chonos continued to pass until this side of the earth had become Shadow's domain as Luna had risen high in the sky, stars sparkling like pieces of everyone's prayers in the night sky all lighting up together, lighting up the dark night. Richter rubbed his eyes, finally closing the book and setting it down in his bag, slightly relieved to have finally finished it. But when he looked over his shoulder to check on the boy, the young blond seemed to have fallen asleep long ago with his journal in his lap and his head tilted to the side with his cheek rested on his own shoulder. Richter sighed at the sight of the boy and carefully pulled the journal out from his lap but once the book was in his hands, he noticed that the current pages that the journal was open to, it was a beautifully sketched picture of himself with Emil by his side.

"Did Emil really draw this?" It looked really good, having no idea the boy could draw so well...unlike Aster. His eyes then noticed the writing next to it, about how he breathed and rubbed his eyes...it was written in such a way that it was really sweet how the boy paid such close attention to him.

"Emil..." He whispered, moving his gaze from the boy's journal to the boy himself, sleeping so peacefully.

Richter set the boy's journal down on the nightstand beside him and carefully laid him down on the bed, gently tossing the sheet over him, lightly and gently giving a soft pet to the boy's head. As he eyed the boy, painful thoughts and memories of trying to kill him so long ago came to mind...How could I have really tried to take his life? He thought, damning himself for being so stupid...Aster must have already been mad at him for corrupting the Vanguard and for trying to kill a boy who loved and admired him so, he must have really made Aster angry with him now, even more so when he had made a pact with the demons.

"Aster...did you send Emil over to stop me?" He murmured, smiling down at the young boy. He might have missed Aster deeply and wished that he could travel by his side again...but with Emil by his side, he knows he'll be just fine and even if looking back to Aster filled his heart with pain, it'll become a fond memory of the past while looking forward into his future, thanks to Emil for saving him...for Ratatosk giving him that second chance.

* * *

Aska had risen now, lighting and warming the cold streets of Palmacosta with its warm raises. Emil slowly opened his eyes to Aska's warm light shining down on his face. He quickly sat up when he realized what time it was, and quickly scanned the room...but Richter was nowhere to be seen.

"He's gone..." The boy lowered his head, feeling the aching in his heart once more and fell back onto the bed...that is until he realized he was in a bed.

"H-He must have let me sleep in the bed instead..." Emil blushed at the man's kindness and dug his nose into the pillow, taking in the scent that the man had left behind. The scent was faint but it still smelled so much like him that it made his heart race. While taking in as much of the smell as he could, he realized three strands of hair that the man had left behind on the bed and quickly sat up once more. He gulped, feeling nervous as more blood rushing to his face when he reached for them, trembling. He had never touched Richter's hair before, so he couldn't help but feel nervous, even if it was just a few threads.

"Richter-san..." With a gentle and careful motion, he picked up the red threads of hair. They were soft and thick, still retaining the wonderful scent of the man. Emil quickly grabbed his journal from the nightstand and taped them to a blank page where he ended up sketching a picture of the man, looking as stoic as ever. He smiled at the image and blushed a bit at the threads of hair. When he flipped the page to bookmark where to write next, he froze, his heart pounding against his chest and his face lighting up like fire.

"R-R-R-Richter-san...w-w-wrote in m-my j-j-journal!?" Emil carefully traced every letter with his finger as he read through it, imagining those warm bare hands stroking every letter with his feathered pen, sending a chill down his spine as his blush grew a darker shade of red.

"Emil, thank you for always believing in me, even when I pushed you away. I'm sorry I never told you this before up until now but thank you for everything, you really helped Aster with a fool like me. Sleep well Emil and don't hesitate should you wish to travel by my side again, it'll be nice to travel as friends and not as enemies. Your mentor, Richter Abend. " There were no words to describe how Emil felt. He trembled and held the book tightly to his chest, feeling his chest ache.

Emil's heart fluttered, overwhelmed with joy...but something suddenly dawned on him. "Would Richter-san love me back?" He wondered, as Richter didn't seem the type to love another guy, not that he himself was either but in this case, Richter was special and the only man he could ever find attractive. Emil lowered his head at this thought, realizing now that his precious Richter might never love him the same way...Just then, he heard the familiar voice of Marta calling out from outside the building calling for him.

"I-I completely forgot to meet back with Marta!" He explained out loud, quickly getting out of bed, putting his shoes on and heading out the door. He fiddled with the doorknob for a minute before taking a glance behind his shoulder to have one last look at the bed that Richter had sat on...He closed his eyes to imagen the man for a moment just before exiting the room and quickly making his way downstairs and outside the building. He was quickly hit with the cold air of the town, goosebumps covering his skin, his breath revealed as a white cloud that fades into thin air.

"Emil!" The girl cried out, looking around town for the boy, worried something might have happened to him. Emil quickly noticed the girl and rushed over to her. When the two finally met up, the boy apologized to the girl, explaining that he had met up with Richter and ended up falling asleep. The young girl forgave him and they headed for the pub for a bite to eat and hide from the cold. When the two ented the building, they both took a seat in the corner and made their order's. Emil was having a simple steak with juice and Marta with a tea and fruit salad.

"Um, so how was your dad?" The boy asked, taking a sip of his drink through his straw.

"He's doing okay...but he still feels really bad for what he did," The girl said, playing with one of the grapes in her bawl with the fork in her hand, her left cheek rested on her left. She desperately wanted to help her father...but what could she do?

"Oh..." Emil understood that feeling of guilt more than anyone...as the death of Aster never stopped haunting him.

"S-So" Breaking the sad and awkward atmosphere, the girl asked, "Where do you want to go after this?"

Emil raised his head a bit and blushed as a thought came to mind. "I think we should head north"

"North?" She questioned.

"Y-Yeah, let's head north, up the mountains," He said, smiling brightly.

"Well, okay" She smiled in return. And so, the two finished their meals and made their way towards the northern mountains.


	2. Ch2 Richard's paperwork

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey so, I just wanted to say first playing Graces was very stressful...but its all good now ^^ (Did anyone else have a hard time not calling Richard Richter? cause I did XD )**

* * *

 **My Journey With You: chapter.2 Richard's paperwork**

Today was thankfully peaceful, giving Asbel a chance to finally get some time off to head over to Barona, not that being busy ever stopped him though. As he was headed out the door, the young lavendered hair girl Sophie had come up to him, curious about where he was headed, as she assumed that wherever he was headed, she would be able to accompany him

"Asbel, where are you going?" She asked, tilting her head to the side, not once blinking.

"I thought I would head over to Barona to see Richard," He said with a smile, as he knew Richard had his hands full and could use all the help he could get, so just like always, Abel would do anything to help lighten the poor king's burden.

"I see...may I come with you?" She asked, watching Asbel head down the stairs, still standing where she stood.

"No, that's okay Sophie. Cheria might need your help, so you should stay here" He explained. Cheria always hated it when Asbel would leave the house with Sophie because he never remembered to leave a note, so she never knew where they went when they were gone or how long they would be.

"Alright, hurry back soon then" She replied, smiling softly at him before heading off into the young man's office, most likely for that book about flowers his father had.

"I will, thanks" Abel then headed out the door and rather than getting a ride, he chose to walk all the way over to Barona, so there were a few monsters to fight along the way but nothing his trusty frost breaker couldn't handle. It didn't even take a day before he finally reached Barona. He always loved the view of the area, the ice cream, the memories of being at the knight academy and most of all, he loved coming here to see Richard.

"Alright, I hope he's doing alright" He quickly made his way through the streets and headed for the castle. Treated like an honored guest, he got in easy and no time was wasted before he finally reached the throne room. Before entering, Abel remembered to knock, and received the muffled sound of Richard's voice from behind the door, allowing him entrance. He smiled, hoping to surprise the man when he walked in and to no surprise, he did.

"Asbel? What are you doing here?" Richard asked, as there was a newly placed desk in front of the throne chair, stacked with papers.

"Richard, I came to see you. I thought you might need some help and from the looks of it, you could use a lot of help" The young man said, mentioning the stack of papers, grinning at the older blond in dismay.

"Heh, I guess I could use a little help" The young king chuckled lightly, smiling at the other man. It wasn't that Richard couldn't handle being king, but with having to make up for all the chaos he had caused, he slowly began accepting more and more charity work then he had time or people to do it all, not to mention sorting through which ones were filled out, which ones were unfinished and so on.

"Don't worry Richard, I'll help you as much as you need me to" Asbel said, taking some of the papers and reading them over, unable to hear the soft whisper of the blond's kind and thoughtful words "I really do always wish for you to save me...and here you are"

"So what is all of this anyway?" He asks.

"Well, after all the chaos I did to the world...I started to try and make it up to the other country's by helping them with small favors or tasks that they needed help with...but I don't have enough time to tend to them all, nor do I have the troops" He explained. His face calm and his finger gently pressed against his lower lip. Asbel couldn't help but always notice how smart or cool and mature this made the young king look.

"Than let's start with some of the easier tasks and work together to get them done," The young man said with a confident fist to his chest, smiling brightly at the king.

"Asbel...Thank you, I'm glad you came to my rescue once again" The king said, smiling back at the younger man in white.

Asbel than took Richards hand and pulled him up from the throne chair. Before heading out to start on some of the requests, Richard took a small stack of papers for them to use as a to-do list and to mark them off as they completed them one by one.

* * *

There was something about traveling around, fighting and helping other's while alone with Asbel that made Richard feel like he was in his own personal garden, save from the world around him. He felt happy, at peace, like nothing could ever harm him as long as he was beside Asbel. He couldn't help but always smile at the sight of the dark raspberry haired boy whenever he won a battle, watching him grow and become stronger.

"We finally finished off the monster's blocking the bridge" Asbel sighed with relief, wiping the small drops of sweat from his forehead.

"Yes, now the merchants and travelers can get through and out of Strahtah without harm" Richard too shared a smile, relieved for the travelers.

Richard marked off one of the pieces of paper and tucked it away back in Asbel's bag. The young man always seemed to stiffen whenever the blond did so as if he was bracing himself to feel the king's gloved fingers brush against him or his coat but every time, not once did it actually happen and yet, he continued to stiffen. The king, however, didn't ever seem to notice this.

"Alright, so what's the next one?" Asbel asked, looking towards the young king.

"The next one is a Fendal requested that we head north into the mountains and check for any hot springs" He explained, pointing towards the mountains far north that were white as a cloud.

"Hot springs? Why?" The young man asked, not exactly sure why someone would request that, but the thought of soaking in warm water sounded nice.

"The old couple that requested it said it would make for a nice place for the people of Zavhert to go to warm up," The king explained, once again, brushing his finger against his lips, holding his elbow, revealing his beautiful and smart image. Although the dark raspberry headed boy was listening, he couldn't help but pay close attention to the blond's soft gloved hands touching his lips, especially as he already knew what those hands felt like. He had held his hand more than once before and even wrapped his arms around his waist to pull him away from Lamda. He would even sometimes craved to wrap his arms around that body one last time.

"Alright, let's head north then," Asbel said, eager to feel the warm water and distract his mind from his previous thoughts.

Richard had to admit, soaking in some warm water might actually sound nice if they can find the hot springs, though, the idea of Asbel who kindly and tirelessly works to help other's deserving to soak in the warm water seemed to please him much more.

* * *

As they were headed north, the two started to feel the cold hit them more and more, it was like Celcius was blowing wind on them herself. Richard seemed a bit more affected by it, causing Asbel to worry and forced the young king to sit down and rest while he made a fire for the two of them. The young king felt so lucky and undeserving of having such a kind friend like Asbel. Huddling up in a small cave, the two warmed themselves by the fire, feeling the warmth of the flames sooth they're goosebumps under their clothing.

Asbel was sat beside Richard as they enjoyed the warmth of the fire together. The young man looked over and smiled at the young king, glad to see his dear friend warming up and out of that freezing cold. However, to be honest, Asbel always thought of Richard as a flower. Beautiful, strong-willed but quite fragile when it comes to its physical form, so he always felt like he had to take care of Richard more carefully than the other people in his life.

"Asbel..." The royal blooded blond called out, his voice low as he pulled his knees up to his stomach.

"Yeah, what is it, Richard?" The other responded, watching the flames.

"..." The king didn't respond, breathing softly.

"Richard?" When Asbel turned his head to see his friend, The young king's head rested against his white-sleeved shoulder and had fallen fast asleep. Asbel smiled, happy to let his friend lean on him. Since he was a knight before, it was alright to leave the blond leaning on him because he could sleep sitting without feeling bothered, so he closed his eyes and began to focus on the warmth of his friend's head, slowly losing his mind as he too, fall under slumber's grasp.


	3. Ch3 Reunited

**My Journey With You: chapter.3 Reunited**

After encountering Emil, Aqua couldn't help but notice a slight change in Richter's behavior lately. He had been thanking her more than usual and graced her with that "Oh-So-HANDSOME" smile of his that she and Aster both use to love together so much.

It's not that these things were bothering her, it was that Emil seemed to have put the man in a better mood, and really, that was a blessing since the day Aster had died...Aqua did enjoy Aster's company and often missed the days of seeing him and Richter smile together, but Ratatosk took him away and wore his face to protect himself, just as he used Marta for bait.

"Aster..." She whispered, seeing now that the part of Ratatosk they call Emil, was the one who made a pact with Aster to use his form on Richter, not to hurt or protect himself, but to get close to Richter and give him a sense of comfort.

"Aqua" The older man's calling shook the Centurion out of her thoughts and back to reality. She quickly floated to his side.

"What is it Richter-sama?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Do you sense any water nearby?" As he asked, Aqua took notice of the man's breath turning to a more clear white fog, meaning it must be getting colder as they got closer to the top of the mountains. Being that she was a Centurion, she doesn't exactly feel the cold very much, which is why she would study Richter closely for these kinds of things, like, even though he didn't show it much, she knew it must be hot weather if she noticed the sweat dripping from the man's neck or face and such as now, his misty breath for cold weather.

"Yes, I think somewhere at the top of the mountains, I sense an underground pool of water coming from the earth" She explained.

"Good, then let's keep going" Aqua nodded to the man's words. She couldn't tell if it was the water they were looking for, but she prayed to Ratatosk that this was the water they were looking for, other whys their walk here would be meaningless.

* * *

Further down below the mountain was Emil and Marta. They weren't very high up, but they were both already feeling the cold and weren't taking it very well, unlike a certain half-elf who didn't even seem bothered. Emil tried to be manly about the cold for Marta's sake, but they both knew that wouldn't last very long...and it didn't.

"E-Emil, w-w-why are w-we h-headed n-n-n-north for the mountains a-a-again?" Marta asked as her teeth shattered, rubbing her arms as they continued to head further up. What was Emil to say to this? Was he just suppose to say "I wanted to head up the freezing cold mountains just to see Richter?" No, he couldn't do that and he especially couldn't say that to Marta.

"U-Um...Well-" The boy had to think fast, but thankfully a certain red-eyed counterpart took the lead. "-I thought we could trudge through the cold and relax at a hot spring on the top of the mountain" He grinned a bit, receiving a flushed face from the girl, excited and embarrassed about the thought.

"E-Emil, that's so romantic of you!" Her blush grew, wrapping her arms tightly around the boy's arm, feeling his extra body heat warm her.

"Heh, anyway, I'll have you warmed up, Marta," He said, before summoning his Centurion of fire. "Ignis, I command that you shield us from the harsh air of Celius and cast your warmth around!" And just like that, the air around Ratatosk became warm, blocking out all the cold air.

"Wow, that's amazing," The girl praised, feeling her body warm up quickly to the Centurion's power.

"So long as your at least stay in a miles reach, you should be warm" He explained, continuing to walk on ahead.

"Thank you, Ratatosk" She smiled, flushed in the face again by the summon spirit's kindness.

"Y-Yeah well..." He too felt his cheeks becoming a warmer color. "L-Let's just keep moving" Marta nodded at his words and quickly followed behind.

As they continued, Marta had noticed that Ratatosk had yet to return Emil, not that she minded, since Emil had recently been ignoring her through his journal...though, after ditching her yesterday with Richter, he almost seemed too nervous to even touch his journal, while Ratatosk on the other hand never even thought about the dumb thing, so he calls it...But Why? Emil loves his journal, so why doesn't Ratatosk? Thinking about it, every time Ratatosk would take over, it was always left to the girl to do all the writing for him.

"Ratatosk?"

"Hm?"

"How come you never write in your- er, Emil's journal?" She asked.

"Why? Because it's stupid" He continued " I don't treasure items the way humans do. If I have a special thought or image, I keep it in my memory, simple as that" He explained, but the way he said it kind of felt like he was mocking or finding it annoying that people did stuff like that.

"B-But haven't you ever had something you wanted to keep because someone gave it to you?" She asked as she couldn't understand that feeling, not wanting to keep a precious item. Marta couldn't agree with that at all, other whys she would never still be wearing her mother's hair ornaments. It was those flowers that helped her keep going when things got tough.

"No I haven't and I don't ever plan on getting one" His attitude was a bit harsher this time and continued to walk on ahead. Marta could get over it if that's how he felt, but now it felt like he would refuse a gift if someone were to give him anything, which would be rude and if so...does that mean he wouldn't want anything if she were to give him anything?

"Marta?" With green eyes suddenly returning, the boy worried for the girl, calling onto her in a softer tone as he noticed her sad expression.

"Emil?" She broke from her thoughts and returning to the boy's side, happy to see those green eyes again.

"Are you okay?" He asked, worried about the girl, hoping Ratatosk hadn' done anything while he was gone.

"No, I'm okay," She said with a shake of her head, not wanting to worry him any further.

"Well...okay" He didn't exactly believe it but he knew Marta would tell him once she was ready to, so it would be okay.

* * *

Once it had gotten dark out, the two made a fire in a small cave, at least for the light since they were already warm with Ignis's powers. Marta was fast asleep, exhausted from the long hike. Emil however, was wide awake with his face glued to a certain page of his journal.

"Richter-san..." Emil whispered as he traced the words with his fingers, reading them over and over. His heart pounding away in his chest harder and harder with each read. Once more, the image of those strong warm hands of the redhead came to mind, writing and stroking every word on the piece of paper, feeling a tingly sensation run down his spine and gasped at the image of Richter's hands touching him next. His eyes widen, surprised by his once voice, quickly throwing a hand over his mouth when the air had escaped his lips, as his cheeks flushed a bright red. He couldn't believe his mind for being so dirty and much less thinking of something like that about the older man while the young girl slept across from him.

After mentally scolding himself, he finally realized just how much the rest of his body had reacted to the previous image. He was so embarrassed and quickly crawled under his sleeping bag, shutting his eyes tightly, hoping to fall asleep...but the thought's of redhead refused to leave his mind...He thought of the older man all night before falling asleep...except for the fact that he ended up having a dream about the older man as well. His body was warm, sweating from head to toe. He began to stir in his sleep, clutching the fabric of his sleeping bag as if he was holding onto dear life itself. The blond's breathing became heavy, gasping for air as the dream continued, feeling the redhead all over him, hearing that gruff and stoic voice whisper in his ear so soothingly.

"Nnhh...R...Richter...san...aah..." His soft pants slowly started to become moans, sweating more, breathing faster and heavier. His voice began to raise a bit more as he called out "Richter", gasping, panting, moaning until the boy was finally arching his own back in his sleep.

"Richter-san!~" Emil's eyes shot open and sat up quickly, realizing he had woken up from a dream and looked at his trembling hands. He could feel the amount of sweat coating his body and...how sticky and wet his pants had become, along with a stream of drool running down the side of his mouth. He felt so embarrassed, so ashamed... His whole face was heated, matching the same color as the Chosen's crimson hair. He wiped his mouth and quickly exited the cave to clean himself off. He felt so stupid, embarrassed and pathetic. How could he have such a dirty dream? And while sleeping across the young girl no less.

"D-Did I wake Marta!?" The boy's eyes suddenly widen in panic, making a quick scramble back to the inside of the cave, only to find Marta sleeping just as she was when he was awake. He sighed with relief and went back to his sleeping back, but shivered when he felt the slight damp spots of sweat inside but tried to ignore it as he fell back to sleep, with a much clearer mind than before.

* * *

The sun had finally risen and Marta was wide awake, getting her and Emil's things together. As she was gathering their things, she saw Emil's journal peeking out from Emil's bag. She froze and stared it down. She wanted to look, she wanted to know what the blond boy had been writing...but it would be invading his privacy...But she had to know, so she extended her arm, slowly reaching her fingers toward the book. She gasped when a familiar hand swiped at her hand with a loud slap. She instinctively pulled her hand back and looked to see a pissed off pair of crimson eyes glaring her down.

"Don't touch my things!" He growled.

"I-I didn't!- I mean...I'm sorry!" Marta felt awful for even thinking of reading the boy's journal, deeply regretting her decision.

The boy's expression softened as he sighed "...It doesn't mean much to me if you read it, but that's Emil's private journal...so I'm sorry I snapped at you" He explained, feeling bad for getting so angry, especially since he didn't mean to hit the girl's hand so hard.

"N-No, I shouldn't have even tried to read it...and, thank you for looking out for Emil" The girl smiled warmly, happy to know Emil will always have someone to watch out for him, even it's just personal belongings, she was grateful.

"W-What!? I was just...Tch!" The boy blushed and crossed his arms, turning away from the girl. He would never admit it and was embarrassed by it, but it was true. He watched over his other half and fought for him because he knew how much the boy didn't want to even touch a sword. Even though Emil was another part of himself, he couldn't help but watch out for the boy like a brother or something, which often embarrassed himself for thinking that way.

Now that Ratatosk and Marta got back to heading forward, something started to stir inside of the summon spirit, something...in his heart. The more he thought about him and the girl getting further up the mountain, his heart began to beat faster when the thought of getting closer to Richter came to mind. He blushed fiercely at the memory of Emil's dream and shook his head violently, stomping ahead as he couldn't help but cures his other half for these thoughts.

Marta couldn't understand why the boy had a sudden outrage but continued to follow and thought it best not to ask, since he usually gets angry a lot of the time, and figured he might be talking with Emil inside his head or something since it is something they did tend to do at times.

* * *

After a good half hour, The two of them heard fighting up ahead and hurried over to see what was going on. The boy being the one to take the lead, he was the first to see what was going on, and when he did, his widen and felt his heart race when he saw the redhead. He eyed the man fighting against ten different monster's, looking so cool, so manly, so-

"-Isn't that Richter up ahead?" Marta mentioned "...Ratatosk?" When she looked over to see the boy next to her, she noticed the grin on the boy's face, cheeks flushed red. He looked crazy, excited almost as his eyes watched the man's every move.

"Rataotsk?" When she reached a hand for the boy's shoulder to gain his attention, he roughly shrugged her hand away and suddenly ran ahead.

"R-Ratatosk!?" She called out.

"Jushorai!" He called out, increase his defense while sharp stones shot through the ground, attacking the few monsters around him before he leaped into the air, coming down and slashing at one of the monsters behind the older man, not once losing his grin or flushed cheeks, feeling his heart race like crazy. Richter's eyes widen at the sight of the boy and rather questioning it, he decided it best to wait and ask questions for later and face the monster's in front of him...but he had to admit, he missed fighting alongside the boy.

"Hold on, I can...help...too...?" When Marta ran over to help aid Richter and Ratatosk, she saw how in sync they were, and how strong they were together that they didn't need her. She was amazed by their teamwork and almost felt jealous by it for some reason...brokenhearted almost. She couldn't even be their healing, because of how quickly Richter could cast first aid and how well Ratatosk could watch his back while Richter would cast his spells. She was useless.

With the final blow, Richter ended the battle and Ratatosk eyed him for a moment before he allowed Emil control and smiled brightly running up to the older man. Richter greeted him with a slight smile on his face, sheathing his weapons. Marta followed after the boy but stayed a bit further back to give them some space, especially since she and the half-elf didn't get along very well...though she did have to admit he was pretty cool and was thankful that he was there for Emil back in Luin and helped him grow as a person and even for teaching Emil his magic words. It was those magic words that really helped him through the toughest of times, even her.

"Richter-san!" The boy smiled warmly with a rosy pink color grazing his cheeks.

"Emil...what are you doing here?" Richter asked, arching a brow. As happy as he was to see him, he couldn't help but wonder what the young blond was even doing in the mountains with the girl.

"U-Um...I followed you" The small blond nervously played with the bit of scarf that hung down, as he felt nervous with those eyes on him. Richter could most likely be a good interrogator with that intense staring, and honestly, it's partly how he always got an answer out of the timid boy, aside from raising his voice.

"You followed me?" The man crossed his arms, not exactly pleased, nor angered by his answer.

The boy nodded, his eyes shut tight "S-So would it be okay to come with you?" He asked, eager to join the man on an adventure once more.

He sighed. "Do as you like, I won't stop you" He scoffed before giving a slight toss to his hair. The boy smiled excitedly, overjoyed that he would be traveling with the older man once more. Richter couldn't help but find the boy's excitement to be cute, however, when he glanced behind his shoulder, he couldn't help but wonder if Emil had dragged the poor girl along without telling her about his plans or if he forgot she was here. It was one thing to have the small blond come along with him...the having the girl too was another thing...

* * *

Now that the three of them were on the road together, Emil and Richter had become locked in a comfortable conversation between each other. The boy laughed, smiled and blushed more with the older man than he had ever done with anyone else and it started to get on the girl's nerves and as much as she wanted to break up their conversation, the redhead was a bit intimidating and water centurion seemed to keep her from getting too close, as if to protect the two from her.

"That Rich-tard, stealing my sweet Emil...!" She growled but cried in defeat as there wasn't much she could do at this point and decided now was the best time in her life to get back to writing in her own diary.

"So why are you headed up this mountain?" The boy asked, looking up at the man, as he walked beside him.

"Aqua and I had heard about there being a secret hot spring that could heal wounds and sickness, so we came looking for it"

"Wow, that sounds so cool" The boy exclaimed excitedly. The older didn't exactly know what made it cool but continued to find the boy adorable.

"Maybe we could soak in them" The boy suggested, eager to relax his sore muscles.

"...Perhaps, if you want" The man smiled a bit, honestly needing a break himself...especially since he never actually slept because the boy had taken the bed...granted he was the one who let the boy sleep in.

"R-Really?" The blond blushed a bit, excited to soak in the warm water.

After 3 hours of walking and talking with a little bit of fighting, the three of them finally reached the top of the mountain. Aqua could sense the water from within the mountain and thanks to Ratatosk, Solum used his powers to carve out the earth and release the springs to create a pool of hot water, leaving a stone like-house to create a hot spring bathhouse. Richter found it in unnecessary while Ratatosk felt proud of his Centurion's creativity.

"There, be thankful," Ratatosk said, grinning at the half-elf.

"Yes, thank you" Not expecting an actual thank you, much less a smile but no the less Ratatosk blushed.

"Aqua, can you tell if this is the water?" Richter asked, turning his gaze towards the Centurion.

"Yes, I think so Richter-sama" She smiled brightly, excited about their discovery.

Just when all seemed well, Richter's ears picked up the sound of two other pairs of feet and drew his weapons. "Emil, stay close to me!" He called out, glaring in the direction of the sound. Ratatosk quickly took position, standing at Richter's side, finding the man's choice of words when he called him over to be very manly, sending his heart aflutter. Marta joined the other two, readying her weapon with them as they carefully listening and waited for whatever it was that was approaching.


	4. Ch4 Hot springs

**My Journey With You: chapter.4 hot springs**

Once the sun had risen, Abel woke up, laying on the ground, rubbing his eye he realized a familiar black cape that was draped over him as a blanket. He got up from the ground and went over to the blond standing over their campfire, cooking what seemed to look like mushrooms and fish.

"Richard" Asbel smiled and sat beside his friend, warming his hands by the fire.

"Good morning Asbel" Richard smiled back, putting his cape back on and pulling the food off the fire and chopping them up on a flat stone. Once chopped, he dumped them into a miso broth with green onion in a wooden bowl. He handed the bowl to Asbel along with a wooden spoon.

"Thanks" Asbel kindly took the offered bowl and despite how simple it was, the soup was heartwarming and delicious.

"Do you like it? I'm not exactly the best cook like Cheria"

"No, it's great Richard. Even better than Cheria's" Asbel exclaimed with a smile, gazing into those kind and gently warm soft brown eyes.

"Asbel...your too kind" Richard blushed a bit and smiled, looking down into his own soup. He could never deserve a friend like Asbel and yet...he could never dream of being apart from him either. Richard instinctively scooted closer to Asbel from the lonely thought of losing said man and leaned against him, feeling Asbel's body heat warm him from the cold. Asbel just smiled and rested his head against Richard's, sniffing that wonderful smell that only Richard could make and felt his heart flutter. Richard was flushed at the tickling of Asbel's nose and felt a tingle run down his spine.

"A...Asbel, we should finish our soup"

"..." Asbel loved that sweet smell of Richard.

"Asbel"

"..." It was sweet like a honeysuckle.

"Asbel!" Richard suddenly stood up, breaking Asbel from his sniffing. "Listen to your older brother when he talks!" Richard scolded, waving a finger in front of Asbel's dumbfounded face. (He may not actually be his older brother, but Asbel did once try to call his brother when they were in Barona)

"Uh...s-sorry" Asbel scratched the back of his head, slightly flushed at his own action.

"Good, now eat your soup so we can get a move on.

"Okay, okay" Asbel chuckled and continued to eat his soup.

* * *

It was at least three hours and the two suddenly felt a sharp glare piercing through them. Asbel and Richard quickly drew their weapons and with a silent nod, quickly moving in for an attack.

"Frost breaker!"

"Sword deluge!"

"Alvitr!"

"Havoc strike!"

And just like that, Richter's ax and sword clashed against Asbel's blade while Ratatosk clashed with Richard after dodging the spell. Marta wasn't sure what to do and or to say, but something told her that the two people in front of her weren't bad people.

"Who are you?" Richter asked sharply, pushing Asbel back with ease. Asbel landed on his feet and clenched his teeth a bit.

"Asbel Lhant...Who are you?" Asbel asked, keeping a close eye on the man.

"...What are you doing here?" Richter asked more of him, dodging Asbel's question.

"Me and my friend Richard came here for the hot springs..." Asbel wasn't sure if that was okay to tell his foes but saw that that seemed to have been a good choice, as he noticed Richter putting his weapons away. Richter sighed and rubbed his eyes from behind his glasses for a moment before looking back at Asbel.

"I see..."

While those two were talking, Ratatosk and Richard were still locked with their blades, staring into each other's eyes, waiting for their next move, though from the sound of it, it was okay to put their weapons away.

"...Tch" Ratatosk removed his sword and sheathed it.

"...Thank goodness" Richard smiled, thankful no one had to get hurt. Ratatosk could see it through Richard's kind eyes and stared at the man.

"You...remind me of me...of Emil, your too soft-hearted," Ratatosk said in a low voice and closed his eyes, allowing Emil to take control again.

"Hmm? your eyes changed!?" Richard couldn't believe it. How could a person change their eyes?

"U-Um, sorry for attacking you, I'm Emil" He smiled and didn't bother using his fake last name.

"Uh, d-don't worry about it...and I'm Richard" Richard smiled, confused by the boy's sudden change of behavior but somehow it reminded him of when Lemda would possess him. could it be the same thing?

Once all four of them (plus Marta) were all acquainted, Emil convinced Richter to let the two new friends soak in the hot springs with them...and despite how Richter felt about the idea, he couldn't say no to Emil's pleading eyes. And so they all made their way inside the bathhouse to get ready.

Emil and Marta easily seemed to get along with Richard and Asbel seemingly easy and this bothered Richter. He would glare a bit more than necessary and answered any question's gruffer than usual but why? Why was this making him feel this way though? Wasn't it good for Emil to make friends?

* * *

Everyone got dressed in their own dressing room and entered the hot springs. Richard wore a black towel around his waist while Asbel and Richter wore white. Marta, on the other hand, was on the other side of the hot springs all by herself...since she was the only girl.

Richter didn't exactly like sitting in the same pool with annoying people but tried to ignore an incoming headache for Emil's sake and speaking of said boy, Emil had yet to join the other's in the hot springs. Was he still in the changing room?

"So Richter, why did you and Emil come here?" Richard asked. Asbel looked over, curious too.

Richter sighed. "I travel around the world to find undiscovered thing's and study them." He explained.

"I see, so what can you tell us about these hot springs?" Richard was curious, as the water seemed to heal the blister's on his hands.

"It's an old spring that was blessed by Undine 200 years ago by a summoner from the hidden clan of Mizuho. It was said to have been used to heal the sick and wounded but was buried away when a Mizuho member tried to abuse the powers of it and sealed it off" Though Richter was a bit annoyed before, he kind of liked talking about stuff like this again, it reminded him of when he and Aster would go over notes with each other.

"That sounds amazing, what else do you know?" Richard's eyes almost sparkled, fascinated by such a story. Asbel didn't exactly find it to be that great of a story but he did find it a bit interesting and sad.

While Richter was forced but not entirely suffering to explain more historical and ancient subject's, Emil was indeed in the changing room still, but not alone. Marta clung to his arm with flushed cheeks, trying to convince the boy to leave the other's to their own thing while she and Emil could sneak off on her side of the spring and spend some alone time together (Kind of like what Ratatosk mentioned on the way here) Emil protested after protest with tomato cheeks, finding it hard to remove the girl's snake-like grip.

"M-Marta, let go" Emil couldn't dare yell at her nor could he do anything rough to her.

"But Emil, wouldn't you rather be alone together? I know that's how you must really feel if Ratatosk wanted too" Her voice cute and teasing, it made Emil nervous but it was mostly his arm that rubbed against her chest that bothered him, especially since she was only wearing a towel around herself.

"M-Marta" Emil couldn't deny it, Ratatosk had wanted to be with Marta, but...he was hoping to spend time with Richter.

"Please?" Continuing to plead. Emil finally lowered his head and whispered "Okay" It wouldn't be fair to himself, to Ratatosk. He might have wanted to spend time with Richter but he was very aware of how Ratatosk felt for Marta...despite her favoriting him. It hurt him knowing this.

"Really? Emil, I love you so much! Her cheeks grew a brighter red and quickly lead the boy to her side of the springs. Emil looked over his shoulder to eye the male entrance and felt his heart split in two. It hurt so much...

Once Emil and Marta were in the water, Marta continued to hold the boy's arm and without saying a word, Emil lowered his head and let Ratatosk take over, hoping to escape the pain in his chest.

"Now we're finally alone, Marta," Ratatosk said, pulling the girl closer. She gasped in response and blushed even more.

"E-Emil" Marta felt her heart race, pounding against her chest as she felt the tingling sensation of the boy's hand around her waist, his finger's giving a light squeeze. She was even more nervous with Ratatosk's playful grin that was usually planted on his face, just as it was now.

Just when Ratatosk thought he could make another move on the girl, slightly muffled voices could be heard from the other side of the stone wall. Ratatosk's expression had suddenly become grim as he glared, as a particular conversation going on behind the wall bothered him greatly.

"Richter, your so smart. Your amazing" Amazing...Amazing...Richter, your so amazing...AMAZING...Ratatosk than suddenly sat up after hearing those words echo in his head, surprising Marta as she had no idea what had caused his sudden outburst.

"The hell!?" Ratatosk could tell from the sound of the voice that it had been Richard to have called Richter AMAZING before.

"E-Emil? W-What's wrong?" Marta couldn't understand and had hoped she hadn't done anything wrong...but then again Emil might have said something to Ratatosk and pissed him off or something. Seriously, it was annoying because you could never tell with those two.

Ratatosk put his ear to the stone wall, ignoring the girl as he tried to listen carefully. Marta, curious herself along with the boy's actions, joined next to him and put her ear to the stone wall as well, listening to the voices behind it. (I wonder if they heard Ratatosk shout just now?)

"Richard, you too seem to have a vast knowledge of things from where you come from" D-did Richter praise someone else!?

"No, no. I don't nearly know as much as you. I've never met anyone so knowledgeable before" Did he smile at Richter when he said that?

"I didn't picture you the type...I apologize for miss judging you Richard" Stop it, don't apologize to anyone else...y-you never do that, remember?

"I could say the same. I pegged you to be a lot more...cold but I was very wrong" I-Is he implying Richter is...warm?

"Before you mentioned finding a special stone. Could I see it?" No, No one's suppose to be allowed to see Richter's stuff...not even I am...

"..." Did he make an expression...? What kind?

"It's beautiful. May I touch it?" No!

"...Go right ahead" B-But I wasn't allowed to...!?

"Wow...I can almost feel the emotion's behind the carvings...Is this from the Balacruf ruins you mentioned?" W-What all did Richter tell him...?

"Yes...I'm impressed you memorized all 40 thing's I talked about" 4-40!? Richter talked about historical and mystical 40 thing's...to someone...other than...me...?

Ratatosk lowered his head and fell to his knees. He felt hurt...betrayed. Had Richter started to become closer to Richard than him? His eyes faded back to green and could almost feel himself become near to tears. Marta had heard everything and saw how hurt the boy looked. Suddenly Marta began to piece everything together...It all started back in Luin and up to this point. Marta held her chest to ease the pain and kneeled down to the boy.

"Emil...You love Richter, don't you?" she asked. Emil's eyes widen as his cheeks heated up into a bright red.

"M-Marta I...It's not...I mean" The boy stammered, looking away from the girl.

"Emil...You've loved him all this time, haven't you?"

"Marta I...I really have loved Richter-san" A painful smile planted itself on his face, as he knew...Richter would never feel the same, much less for the man who killed Aster in cold blood and stole his face...

"Emil..." Marta now could only imagen now just how much the boy must have been suffering and hugged him tightly.

"Marta...what do I do...? even if he liked me...wouldn't it be because I look like Aster?" Emil's eyes were hurt. the shine in his eyes had faded away, like a suicidal person excepting death's embrace.

"Emil...Don't think like that..." Marta may not know Richter very well but she knew he wasn't the type to do such a thing.

"..." Emil dropped his head as he didn't know what to believe. Marta had to think of something and fast.

"E-Emil, Richter, and Richard were just being friendly to each other" Marta explained, hoping to make the boy feel better but it didn't.

"Richter-san never showed his treasures to me..."

"M-Maybe because you two were enemies before" Marta encouraged.

"...He never told me 40 different stories like that before..."

"M-Maybe so but maybe he thought he'd just bore you with all of that stuff" She encouraged once more.

"..."

"Emil..." Marta hated seeing the boy like this but what was she to do?

"..." Emil couldn't help but wonder how much Richter might have been smiling at Richard.

"E...Emil" Marta could only imagine how he must be feeling and tightened her grip on him but she lifted her head when she heard the voice's behind the wall.

"I'm worried about Emil, he isn't here yet" That must be Richard talking.

"Yeah, where is he?" Asbel for sure.

"...I'll go find him" R-Richter! Marta quickly stood up from the boy, dropping him in the water.

"E-Emil, Richter's coming!" She panicked.

"W-What?" Emil regained his senses from the hitting of water to Marta's sudden warning.

"Hurry, Hurry!" Marta began to shove the boy out of the water. "You have to go!" Marta said, trying to remind the boy that they were on the girl side of the springs. Emil panicked, as he didn't know how to face Richter.

"W-What should I say?"

"I don't care! Just go before he see's me half naked!" And with a final shove, Marta kicked Emil our of her side of the springs. Emil tripped and stumbled a bit, trying not to lose his balance and suddenly came into contact with something hard, wet and very warm.

"Emil?" Emil quickly pulled away, only to realize it was Richter's extremely sexy chest that he had bumped into. He flushed brightly at the sight and all thoughts in his head melted and were replaced by a new never forgettable image of the older man.

"R-R-Richter-san, I'm sorry!" He quickly bowed, as he apologized for rudely bumping into him earlier.

"Emil, where were you?" Brushing off the urge to scold the boy for always apologizing, asked a question instead. Had it been a stranger than fine, apologize, but he and Emil weren't stranger's, so there was no need to apologize.

"I-I was...uh...I...um..u-um...M-Marta wanted me to see something, s-sorry if I worried you" Emil could feel his voice shake, the heat in his face not once cooling down as the sight of the man continued to blur his thoughts.

"...I see" Richter scoffed, annoyed by the boy's sudden nervousness.

He sighed. "Than let's head back," Richter said and began to walk back to the Richard and Asbel.

"Richter-san." Emil than reached for Richter, unable to actually touch him.

"What is it?"

"U-Um...w-will you show me your treasure's from around the world?" His head lowered, scared he might have annoyed the man.

"...Of course. Remind me later when we're done"

"R-Really?" Emil lifted his head and smiled brightly with flushed cheeks.

"Yes," Richter smiled a bit, and gently petting the boy on top of his head, ruffling his hair. Emil froze and felt his heart pounding in his chest and looked up to see that very smile for himself, almost wanting to cry...he was so happy.

* * *

Back a few hours previously to when Richter was talking with Richard. Asbel for some reason was feeling...very displeased with how Richter made Richard's eyes sparkle. His eyebrow twitched, trying not to glare down the older man.

Whenever Asbel thought about trying to be super cool and smart, he would butt in and try to explain something scientifical about something...but always failed as Richter would correct him with the proper answer while Richard would cutely chuckle at him for being so stupid about this sort of thing.

"Richard, don't laugh!" Asbel scolded.

"But it's funny" Richard continued to chuckle.

"..." Richter sighed and couldn't help but wish that Emil was here...to sit by his side.

"B-But Richard, your suppose to have my back" Asbel whined in sorrow.

"Hahaha, I'm sorry Asbel" Richard wiped the tear from his eye and tried to cease his laughter.

"..." Richter ignored the two, as the thought of how the boy's hair might smell when wet. A slight pink blush crossed his cheeks.

Once Richard stopped laughing at Asbel, he asked Richter to continue talking and even asked to see one of his treasure's. Richter kindly agreed to show him, finding Richard to be far more interesting than he had originally thought, as he appreciated someone who loved historic's and such. After enough time had passed, Richard and Asbel grew worried for Emil, as well as Richter, so Richter left them to go and find the boy, leave Richard and Asbel alone.

"Isn't Richter interesting? He's even a half-elf" Richard smiled.

"I guess" Asbel grumbled.

"Asbel, stop being so jealous" He scolded, catching Asbel by surprise.

"J-Jealous!?" He blushed.

"Yes, your clearly jealous of his superior intellectual brain" Richard explained. Asbel sighed. He wasn't wrong but not exactly right either...Asbel was jealous of how smart he was for sure...but mostly it was because, how easy he fascinated Richard.

"It's not like that" Asbel murmured, lowering his head. Richard took notice of the more serious tone and became serious himself.

"Asbel...what's wrong?"

"Richard...I...The truth is, I was jealous because..." As much as Asbel shouldn't say it, he wasn't very good at hiding his feelings or thought's, especially from Richard, so he might as well tell him now right? About why he was jealous...and maybe even more because as of lately, Asbel had wanted more than anything was to wrap his arms around the blond and keep him safe in his arms forever, making him his personal king...but was it really only lately? Thinking back on it, hadn't he always just want to hold Richard and make him smile, no matter the cost? So than...all this time he must have been in love with Richard.

"Asbel...?" Richard desperately wanted to know his friends' troubles and help him in any way he could.

"Richard, I-" Before Asbel could finish, the voice of Emil interrupted him.

"-Sorry we're late" Emil smiled sheepishly, still flushed, just being so close to Richter.

"Emil" Richard smiled, relieved to see him and somehow seeing the boy stand next to Richter made him...happy.

"E-Emil, glad you could finally join us" Asbel smiled, deciding to tell Richard another time.

"Y-Yeah" Emil rubbed the back of his head. Richter walked past him and took a seat. Emil continued to blush at the sight of him and followed, sitting next to him.

"So Emil, Richter told me you're really good at cooking?" Richard asked.

"H-He did!? I-I mean, yeah...er...I-I'm not that great though" Emil blushed madly, glancing up to gaze upon Richter's stoic expression. For a moment, Emil's eyes sparkled and even turned red for just a moment.

* * *

The four of them continued to talk and discuss various thing's until they had finished soaking, feeling warm and refreshed as they all got dressed and headed out to meet up with Marta and had Ratatosk use Ignis keep them warm again while they decided what to do next.

"So what are you and Asbel going to do now Richard?" Emil asked.

"Well, now that the hot springs are opened up, I can tell the people of Zavhert about it"

"Maybe we could come with you" Marta suggested, reading Emil's mind.

"Yeah, it might even help if I use my monster's to get us there faster" Emil added.

"Ah...Richter mentioned you being a summon spirit and being lord of monster's" Richard mentioned.

"H-He did?" Emil blushed, feeling the butterflies in his stomach. Knowing Richter talked so much about him was so embarrassing. It made Emil really happy that Richter talked about him and wondered if he did it with a smile.

"So are we going together then?" Asbel asked but turned his head when he heard Richter sigh.

"I have other things to do" He scoffed.

"I see...that's unfortunate" Richard frowned a bit. Asbel twitched a brow with intense anger as if Richard seemed sad that Richter would be leaving.

"B-But Richter-san" Emil pleaded.

"...Emil" Richter tried to keep his expression serious.

"...Please, Richter-san?"

"..." Fuck. He sighed and rubbed the upper bridge of his nose. "Fine."

"You mean it!? "Emil grinned happily with pink cheeks. Richard smiled and found it quite cute that Richter had given in to Emil's puppy eyes.

"That's great! When we finish, let's head back to Richard's castle for a bite to eat" Asbel suggested.

"C-Castle!?" Emil and Marta both blushed. Both were aware he was a king but didn't really think about where a king would live up until now at least. (even though they had met with the king of Meltokio)

"We'll have Emil cook us a meal right?" Richard smiled, turning his gaze towards the boy.

"Y-Yeah" Emil nodded with a smile.

And so, the five of them would be traveling together a bit more...despite Richter obviously being dragged into something once again. While on their way to Richard's castle, Marta ended up talking with Asbel a lot more than Emil. Richard happily listened while in and behind them was Emil, sharing his journal for Richter to read, smiling and blushing and apparently making it very clear to not look at one of the pages (being the one with his hair stuck to it) Richter chuckled a bit at Emil 's adorable protest and continued to smile with the boy. If Richard had to guess, Emil was in love with Richter while Richter was unaware of his feelings towards the boy.

Richard turned his gaze from Richter and Emil to Asbel and Marta, reminded that Cheria would soon be Asbel's wife. His gaze fell to the ground and his smile faded, feeling like he would lose Asbel forever if Cheria were to marry him...leaving him with a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey so, I hope this didn't feel rushed or anything. I did my best and I'm trying not to forget Marta and am doing my best to make Richter and Emil's relationship develop slowly, as well as Asbel and Richard's**

 **(I didn't plan on making Asbel and Richard but playing the game, I was recently slapped in the face and was told to ship it...so I guess I have to ship it now or the game might slap me again )**


	5. Ch5 Let's eat

**My Journey With You: chapter.5 Let's eat**

After at least 2 days of walking, the group finally reached Barona. Emil and Marta's eyes lit up at the sight. Their eyes sparkled with amazement, whereas Richter was more interested in its history than it's beauty as well as the large green gem that stood atop a cliff. As much as Marta and Emil wanted to explore the town, the sun was setting and everyone's stomachs were empty, so they hurried onward to Richard's castle. (All while unaware of a certain statue)

Once everyone was settled in the large guest room, Richard had taken Emil into the kitchen where they would be preparing dinner for everyone. Marta wished she could cook with them but Emil seemed to strongly protest against it and as funny as Richter found it, Emil had reminded him that he wasn't one to laugh considering he couldn't cook well either and as for Asbel, he couldn't stop the thought of Richard wearing an apron from popping up in his head.

"So what should we do while we wait?" Marta asked., looking at the two males.

"..." Richter didn't see a reason to respond to her and sat down on one of the wooden chairs, pulling a book out and started reading. (I guess that was his answer)

"He's not very...talkative is he?" Asbel asked, looking towards Marta, feeling a bit awkward.

"Y-Yeah..." Marta smiled a bit as she couldn't deny that Richter wasn't very open unless he liked you or trusted you...which have only been Aster, Emil, and Aqua...Though realistically, Richter most likely hated or disliked humans for how he was treated growing up as a half-elf, so it made sense.

Marta sighed. "I guess I'm gonna go nap in my room until the food is ready, I'm exhausted" She explained and headed out the door and to her room across the hall from the previous room.

Now that Asbel and Richter were alone, Asbel couldn't help but stare at Richter, jealous of how much he made Richard smile and how much he fascinated him especially because it wasn't just Richard who was smiling during their conversation, Richter had smiled too.

"..." He studied the man, wondering if maybe a smart, tall, dark and good-looking man was Richard's type. (Crap, Asbel was shorter, light and not very smart)

"Why are you staring?" Richter scoffed.

"Uh, n-nothing" Crap, why is this guy so intimidating?

"..." Richter sighed and closed his book and sitting up from the chair and went over to sit on the couch instead to relax a bit better and by the goddess it did but than again it was a couch belonging to a king.

"Uh...So how long have you known Emil?" Asble asked, hoping to get to know the man better and break the awkward atmosphere...and to forget his jealousy.

"...At least about a year now" Richter explained, unable to focus on his book when he kept eyeing Emil's bag that rested on the ground from the corner of his eye. He was always one to respect privacy but he couldn't help but want to look through the boy's things, to read the pages in his journal that Emil had kept secret from him.

"Than have you been traveling with him all this time?"

"No..." Richter really didn't feel like answering Asbel's petty question's, especially while trying to read...and mostly because he was still regretting his attempts to kill said boy six months ago...but he did find some joy in talking about the boy.

"Oh..." Asble could feel Richter resenting his question and sighed in defeat, deciding it best to leave the man be. (How did this guy make Richard smile!?)

* * *

Down in the kitchen, Emil and Richard were really enjoying themselves, talking and sharing stories. At some point in their conversation, Richard and Emil got into a topic about Richter and Asbel. Emil and Richard both were a bit flushed in the face when talking about them. Emil chopped the potatoes into flower shapes, directing Richard on how to chop the carrots and other little tips on cooking.

"So you and Asbel are childhood friends?" Emil asks, stopping his motion to look over his shoulder to gaze at Richard.

"Yes, though we didn't grow up together..." Richard frowned a bit, remembering all the times he tried to get a hold of Asbel when he was becoming a knight but could never reach him because they always seemed to keep Asbel busy.

"T-That's really amazing...I wish I could have seen Richter-san as a kid..." Emil frowned also, wishing he had known the man more, jealous of Aster, being so close to Richter's heart, knowing him for so long, teaching him magical words and even being the one to have given Richter his cool glasses. Emil's eyes became half-lit as the emerald shade faded into crimson red and eyed the knife in his hand.

"...How...How could I have killed such a precious person to him...?" His grip tightened on the knife handle and clenched his teeth together, damning himself.

"Emil...?" Richard looked over at him with a worried look, putting down his kitchen knife.

"Richter...san...he loved Aster so much and I...Just because I was angry I killed Aster...!" He shut his eyes tightly as he felt the tears building up and threw the knife down, and slammed his fist on the counter.

"Emil..." Richard shook his head gently and corrected himself. "Ratatosk...I think you should tell Richter how you feel" His smile showed sorrow and understanding, while also revealing a sign of hope, hope that Asbel once showed him.

"Richard...Even if I told Richter...it wouldn't do anything and...I don't deserve to be forgiven..." No longer able hold back the tears anymore, thick streams rolled down his cheeks, dropping his head, letting himself be eaten away by his sorrows.

"...That's how I felt too but...I think Richter would want you to forgive yourself" Richard knew that feeling better than anyone, as Asbel had saved him once, even though he didn't feel deserving of his forgiveness.

"...You think so?"

"Yes, I can tell by the way you two talk that he really cares about you, so I know he wouldn't want you to suffer" He smiled warmly and gently but firmly placed a hand onto the boy's shoulder. Ratatosk turned his head over to the older blond to see his honest smile and nodded before letting his eyes go back to green.

"Thank you, Richard" Emil managed a small smile on his face and wiped the tears from his eyes. It felt good to get that out of his chest and to have someone like Richard help him the way he did. He wanted to return the favor somehow...He had to.

* * *

Finally, with all the food prepared, Emil and Richard set the table and brought in the food, eager to eat as well as everyone else. Richard had one of his maids bring everyone to the dining room. It was almost like a big Thanksgiving dinner. Even if the maid's hadn't gone to fetch their friends, the smell alone would have brought them over, as the scent of the wonderful food filled the air.

"There, all the chairs are set" Richard stated, dusting his hands off of the non-existing dust.

"I was a bit worried about how it might have come out but everything looks great" Emil smiled, relieved of his worries.

"Nonsense, your cooking skills are amazing" Richard scolded in a friendly manner. The two shared a chuckle just before everyone came in.

"Wow, looks like you guys might have overdone it a little" Asbel said as he walked into the room, beside him was Marta and Richter behind.

"It smells great!" Marta was overjoyed, ready to fill her belly.

"It looks good," Richter added, and all though he didn't specifically compliment either one of them in particular, his smile suggested that it was hinted towards Emil.

Emil blushed at the comment and Asbel grumbled a bit when Richard thanked Richter with a smile. Marta asked Asbel about his sudden grumbling and he simply said that it must have been his stomach with a slight blush and turned away from Marta's curious gaze.

Everyone sat down. Richard and Asbel naturally sat next to each other. Emil was on Richard's left side while Marta instinctively sat next to him, leaving Richter to sit across from Emil. (Sad thing is, Richter and Asble were the only ones who didn't realize the sad realization of Richter not being the one next to Emil)

Marta whispered a sorry, as she didn't mean to take this seat and of course, Emil forgave her and told her not to worry about it but now that Emil thinks about it, it was almost more pressuring knowing the man could look at him directly and easily then had they been next to each other.

Everyone reached over the table, passing each other bowls and plates of food to make their plates but there was one thing that seemed a bit fishy about half of Emil's dishes...They were all herb based and full of more vitamins than a dish should have, not that it was a bad thing. Half of Richard's cooking contained many wines and cooking wine's added to them, not that he did it on purpose but it just seemed natural too but something so delicate and intoxicating as wine into food...though Emil did have to keep him from using too much...However, the steak couldn't be saved.

"Wow Richard, this steak is really good!" Asbel said, bitting into a sliced piece.

"T-Thank you, just try not to eat too much of it" Richard smiled regrettingly, hoping Asble wouldn't get drunk off his overdosed steak (and throwing it out would be wasteful! ) Emil and Richard both shared a silent chuckle with each other as they were the only ones who knew about the steak.

"Emil, did you and Richard make a desert?" Marta asked, obviously talking through her sweet tooth.

"Yeah, me and Richard made two different cake's" Emil smiled, delighted by Marta's eyes sparkling at his answer.

"What kind of cake?" She asked.

"Angel food cake and Devil's food cake"

"Those sound really yummy! I bed Richter would eat the devil's food cake" She said, sending a playful glare towards him. Richter paused in his eating and looked at the girl. Emil almost began to panic, hoping she didn't piss Richter off or something.

"And what makes you say that?" Richter asked as he arched a brow.

"Oh I don't know," She said, obviously referring to when Richter was working with the Devil's. Richter twitched a brow.

"Good one..." Richter painfully smirked a bit in defeat. Marta laughed in victory.

"Ouch," Richard added and chuckled a bit. (Emil had explained everything, so even Richard was well aware of what happened)

"M-Marta, Richard" Emil did find it a bit funny but mean.

Richter chuckled a bit and gave Emil a reassuring smile. "Emil it's fine" Emil blushed at this. Everyone stared at Richter.

"What?" Richter asked, questioning everyone's gaze except for Emil.

"Y-You chuckled," Marta said, Asbel and Richard nodded in agreement.

"I didn't know it was so odd for me to do such a thing," Richter said, bothered by all their surprise.

"It's just because your face doesn't give off the impression that you would" Asbel explained. Richter grumbled as everyone chuckled at this, even Emil.

"It is true Richter-san, you always look so angry," Emil said, holding back some laughter.

"Humph..." Richter smiled a bit, as he recalled Aster saying the same thing once. He instinctively reached for his glasses at the thought.

* * *

Everyone's spirits were high, everyone was laughing, talking, eating and drinking. Asbel at this point wasn't exactly drunk but was at least a bit tipsy from the steak. At first, Richter wondered if it was from sheer stupidity (Which everyone found to be funny) but soon found it was from Richard's overdose of wine when he was cooking it. Now that dinner was finished, Emil and Richard brought out the two cake's and set them on the table after Richard's maids came for the empty and dirty dishes.

The two cakes were beautiful and tall and it was very obvious who decorated each one. Emil's had all sort's of cute decorations and tiny details while as well strawberries, Richard's looked elegant and simple with fruit on top. Emil carefully sliced out everyone a piece of cake and Marta made sure Richter tried both slices, just to see if she had been right, even if it was a joke. Richter wasn't sure if it was because the chocolate with the strawberries is what made it tasted good or if it was because Emil's baking was so good, whatever the case though, Richter seemed to favor the Devil's food cake. (Satisfied Marta?)

Richard personally liked both of the cakes equally though but Asbel liked the Angel's food cake very much so, especially because Richard had made that one. Emil didn't particularly favorite one either, as they both held qualities that were just as good as the other, though it did make his heart flutter that Richter ate his cake. Speaking of Richter eating a cake, Emil couldn't help but blush madly as he watched Richter eat, how his lips would meet the piece of red fruit before eating it, eating the fruit of love with dark chocolate cake, wondering what Richter's mouth was capable of doing to him. Emil blushed harder at the thought, his breath becoming shaky as he almost began to break out into a sweat, feeling his leg's tremble. He wanted Richter...he craved the man's touch, his scent, his warmth. He wanted Richter to taste him and eat him whole, to send him to a world of pleasure that only Richter would know how to do.

Emil, still a bit shaky, slowly approached the man. His expression showed just how much he wanted to give in to these feelings, to feel Richter accept them and hold them close to his heart. His pace quickened, unaware of his own actions. His eyes not once left the sight of Richter. Just before Emil began to realize his action's, he had grabbed Richter's hand with the fork grasped in it and brought it to his own mouth, eating the piece of cake, tasting the slight remaining taste of Richter's mouth. He sucked on the fork just a bit, pressing his tongue against the metal as he pulled it out from his mouth. This was when Emil had come back to his senses.

Richter, along with everyone else in the room, was staring at Emil with the same look of surprise, though Richter's expression quickly changed back to a serious one.

What did I just do!? What was a thinking!? He thought. His heart was racing like he was about to be killed and his throught was so choked up it couldn't get any words out. He was so embarrassed and even more so with everyone eyeing him like this. He wanted to curl up in his shell and die. There was no way Richter wouldn't distance himself from him now...

"Emil..." Marta whispered.

"Wow..." Asbel whispered, not sure what to think of this.

"Emil..." Richard was surprised by his action's, but he mostly eyed Richter, hoping he wouldn't hurt the boy.

"...Emil" Richter whispered, looking down at the boy. He could see right through the boy. He could practically read his mind. He knew the boy must be scared by the look in his eyes, the way he trembled.

"I...I'm sorry!" Emil quickly bowed his head, not wanting to ever look up again.

"Emil-" Before Richter could finish, everyone's attention was turned towards the maid who walked into the room.

"Your Highness, miss Cheria has come to see you," She said before walking out. Emil quickly took this moment to quickly distanced himself from the man and stayed close to Marta, trying not to notice Richter's eyes that said "We'll finish this later"

"Cheria?" Richard had hoped she would keep away from Asble a bit longer...but she loved him too, so he couldn't blame her. Said girl walked in, looking furious at a certain man but was quickly surprised by the new faces in the room. She blushed, slightly when her eyes caught a tall, dark and handsome character.

"U-Um, Asbel...who are these people?" She asked, looking at them.

"This is Emil, Marta, and Richter" Asbel exclaimed.

"Oh, I see. Nice to meet you all" She smiled with a slight bow to her head.

"It's nice to meet you Cheria" Marta smiled back, wishing she was older and pretty like her.

"U-Um, it's nice to meet you too" Emil, still nervous from his previous actions, though his slight blushing wasn't from that, it was from the scent that Cheria was radiating, as well as the warm smile she shared.

"I hear you're the women Asbel is going to marry" Richter voiced in, trying to ignore Emil's reaction to the girl. (Are you jealous Richter?)

"O-Oh, yes I am" She blushed, as Richter up close was much more handsome than from far away. It did make her happy that Asbel talked about her though. Emil noticed her reaction towards Richter and felt jealousy flare up inside. He didn't like it one bit. (but you weren't jealous about Richard? Though Ratatosk kind of was)

Richard too didn't like Cheria being here, as he knew she was here for Asbel. wishing he and Abel could just run away together.

* * *

 **Author: Hey guy's, let me know how I'm doing, please! And also, Since I mentioned the dinner being like thanksgiving, I'm hoping a can do a chapter for Christmas...but we'll see if I can still get here before Trump ruins my freedom of internet**

 **I had actually planned on bringing Cheria in sooner for the hot springs, but all well ^^;**

 **Anyways, go read bruuuuua's stories!, she has magic behind her stories that always get to me whenever I read her Emil X Richter stories. I have been reading them for a few years now and still enjoy them to this day and have been reading "A Chance Meeting" before I made an account here**


	6. Ch6 My feelings

**Our Journey Together: chapter.6 My feelings**

Now that Cheria was getting to know everyone, she explained that she had hurried over after coming back home to find out from Sophie that Asbel had left with Richard and hadn't come back in a few days. She was furious about it as it had made her worry and wished that Asbel wouldn't be gone for so long, clinging to his arm. Richard could feel his heart ripping apart just from the sight of her touching him. Emil saw this and didn't need to question it, he already knew why, he knew just as Richard knew about him liking Richter without needing to say anything and broke Cheria off from Asbel.

"U-Um, Cheria-san, I don't think Asbel meant to worry you, he was just helping Richard," He said, still a bit intimidated by her womanly charm.

"I know your right...but, I can't help but worry...But thank you for caring" She smiled warmly at Emil and giggled when she saw how much he was nervously blushing. Richter's staring intensified.

"Sorry Cheria, I promise not to be gone for so long," Asbel said, rubbing the back of his head.

"So Cheria, it looks like we'll be staying the night at my castle, did you want to stay and keep an eye on Asbel?" Richard asked with a smile, but Emil could see the obvious pain Richard was going through to make that smile, much less ask that question.

"Well...I guess Sophie will be alright on her own" She said as she pondered for a minute.

"Than we can share my room together!" Marta said, smiling brightly as she was excited to have another girl around, especially one like Cheria.

"Oh, alright then" She giggled and smiled. "I'll see you in the morning than Asbel" She smiled and Richard and Emil both widen their eyes when she presses her pink lips against Asbel's cheek, leaving a lipstick mark and walks out of the room with Marta. Asbel blushed a bit from embarrassment. Richard could feel despair wrapping itself around him, realizing just how far he was from ever being with Asbel...that this wedding...was really going to happen...that Asbel...would never be his.

Emil felt his heart sink when he saw Richard and knew he had to do something, as he could see Richard feeling exactly the same way he felt when he heard Richard from behind the wall at the hot springs. He had to get Richard out of there.

"U-Um, Richter-san, could you stay with Asbel? Me and Richard forgot something in the kitchen" Emil said in a slight panic. Richter arched a brow in question but decided to just sigh and leave it at that, letting Emil drag Richard off to the kitchen. Emil quickly shut the kitchen doors behind him and locked it.

"Richard..." Emil wasn't sure what to say, as he looked at the grim and sorrowful expression on Richard's face.

"..." Richard mustered up all his strength and lifted his head. "Emil...I'm okay, I knew this was coming"

"But Richard..."

Richard smiled the best he could and placed a hand on Emil's shoulder. "Thank you for caring about me so much, but it's okay...as long as Asbel is happy, it doesn't matter how I feel"

"Richard...Your really amazing"

"So are you, Emil...now enough about me" Richard now had a playful expression. "What was with you eating Richter's cake slice?" He teased.

Emil tensed and blushed madly. "I-I...um...u-uh..." There was no way Emil could tell him what he was thinking!

"You must be really hungry for his attention" He winked, enjoying the boy's grasp.

"I-I don't! I mean...!" Richard laughed at this and found Emil to be so innocently adorable and more fun to tease than Hubert.

"Now go find Richter and talk to him, I'll deal with Asbel," He said with a smile. Emil noded and smiled, still a bit embarrassed but was glad he seemed to have at least lifted Richard's spirit a little.

* * *

Once the sky was no longer orange as it had become completely dark by the time Emil and Richard left the kitchen, the two split up and made their way to find their target's. Emil wasn't very familiar with the castle, so looking for Richter might be a bit harder than Richard made it sound. Richard, however, knew his castle like the back of his hand and knew all of Asbel's favorite spots, just so long as he didn't have to find him with Cheria, it would be fine.

Richard somehow had this feeling Asbel might have noticed his expression earlier, so his best bet might be to check his own room or the throne room. Richard decided the throne room first and since he was king, there was no reason to knock. He simply opened the door and found his friend standing by the window with the moonlight shining down on him.

"Asbel." He voiced as he approached the young man.

"Richard, I've been thinking," Asbel said, turning his gaze to the young king. Richard cocked his head a bit in question but let his friend finish.

"Dad said to love flowers...so that's what I decided to do"

"I see, that's good" Richard smiled a bit, standing beside his friend.

"Richard, there's one flower imparticular that I want to cherish..."

"I see then take good care of it" His smile held back as much pain as it could, as it must have been obvious that it was Cheria he was talking about.

"I will but there's one problem, it seems to be the kind that easily wilts if I'm not careful" Asbel explained with a troubled face.

"I see...Is it getting enough water? Too much Sunlight? Vitamins? Maybe Sophie could help you, she seems to be an excellent gardener" Richard suggested.

"It doesn't seem to get enough sunlight but I can't control the sun" Asbel rubbed the back of his head, recalling a memory of Sophie reaching for the sun as high as she could with a potted plant.

"Hmm...That is most troubling" Even though Richard believed this to be Cheria, he couldn't help but believe that Asbel was just talking about a Flower, nothing more.

"Sophie told me once that sometimes all a flower wants is love from its caretaker" Asbel's expression was suddenly serious.

"Love...? Yes, I'm sure all that flower wants is nothing more than your undying love..." Richard smiled, closing his eyes as he continued. "To wake up to your smile, to feel your warmth...your light and to only grow its flowers for you to pick"

"I see, thank you Richard" Asbel smile, showing a bit of regret, like he had only now realized what he needed to do. He closed the gap between him and the king, wrapping his arms around him and bringing their bodies together, feeling their body heat collide with one another. Richard's eyes widen for a moment before feeling his heart race, a blush gracing his cheeks. Richard wasn't sure of this hug but whatever the case, he reached his arms out and wrapped them around his embracer, closing his eyes as he let himself get lost in the warmth of Asbel's arms. Feeling his heart pound against his chest while being pressed against Asbel made him feel like his heart could just jump out of him and right into Asbel's, letting their hearts become one. Richard broke from this soothing warmth when he had to hold back a giggle, feeling the ticklish sensation of Asbel digging his nose into his golden hair.

"A-Asbel" Richard tried so hard not laugh, as the feeling got low enough that Asbel was sniffing the back of Richard's neck through his hair.

"Richard...you smell so good," Asbel said in a delighted sleepy tone. He loved this smell more than anything, he loved this flower, this person more than anything. He wanted to sniff this person forever...to hold them...protect them...

"Asbel!?" Richard's voice rose. His cheeks were burning up as the ticklish feeling vanished when it was replaced by a hot and wet feeling licking the back of his neck. He clutched the white fabric tightly, dropping his head forward into the young man's shoulder, trying to keep whatever sounds that his voice wanted to make from coming out as the licking was applied with more force. Asbel, with force, licked the back of the king's neck, slowly deciding to apply his lips to this, planting kisses as he slowly starts to make his way to the soft shoulders that he remembered in the hot springs, slowly pulling away from the shoulder, and from there he traced all the way to his chest and up the front of Richard's neck.

"Haa..." Richard shut his eyes tightly, as he couldn't hold back anymore. As Asbel continued to kiss the soft skin on his neck, he allowed soft moans to escape his lips as he let his head fall back, unable to find the strength to open his eyes. Asbel at first was amazed to hear Richard's soft moaning but this now only excited him to hear more. He wanted more, he wanted to make Richard moan louder, he wanted to hear those sounds echo in his head all night long.

"A...Asbel..." Richard huffed as he felt the warm hands of the man reach under his clothing, touching the delicate skin Richard had long kept hidden under his clothing, tracing the small body build the king had, receiving more sweet moans escape his lips.

"Richard...I love you" Asbel said as he watched the king open his eyes to hearing this. Richard looked a bit confused and shocked but relieved.

"Asbel...I...I love you too" Richard held back the tears as his lips were practically captured right away, feeling Asbel's lips pressed against him sent all kinds of sensations through their bodies. Richard kissed back, wishing this was a kiss of death, wishing to die like this, to happily die in Asbel's arms.

When Richard felt the slight bite to his lower lip from Asbel, he took this as a sign and widen his mouth to allow Asbel's tongue passage. He muffled moans between the kissing. Richard felt extreme heat pool into his lower abdomen as he felt himself lose to the sensation of Asbel's tongue ravish his in a wet dance.

Richard broke the kiss to breathe and moaned when he felt Asbel's hard groin rub up against his own. Asbel groaned, slowly pushing Richard against the back of the throne chair, grinding their hips together more and more, craving that friction, wanting nothing more than to break his precious king. He groaned more, hearing Richard's sweet submissive moans escape his lips.

"A-Asbel" Richard's voice shaky as he trembled, instinctively arching his back, making it easier for Asbel to grind against him. Asbel could have kept going until both reached their limits but Richard's leg's had finally given out before he could even try. Asbel quickly tightened his grip on the king to keep him from hitting the ground.

"A-Asbel..I..." Richard huffed in a shaky breath, clutching onto his friend tightly.

"R-Richard...I'm taking you to your room"

Asbel carried Richard to his room and threw the young king down, quickly removing both of the clothing before crawling on top of his king. Asbel's hands held said king's back, feeling his gentle hands dig into his own hair. He gazed at Richard's beautiful body, unable to stop the thought of "He's mine" run through his mind before finally entering his precious king.

"Asbel...!" Richard moaned, clutching the man's hair tightly. His eyes shut tightly, feeling his stomach turn as Asbel pounded into him. He couldn't hold back a single moan, melting into the sensation, feeling Asbel's hard and hot weapon attack him, reaching his critical spot every time. He wrapped his legs around Asbel's waist, following his motion, pulling the man's hips down whenever pushed down, feeling the weapon hit him harder, deeper.

Asbel silenced Richard's moaning with his lips, pressing them together, hoping to bruise them with enough force as he did so, slipping his tongue inside his submissive king's mouth to ravish that tongue once more, feeling their sweaty bodies colliding.

* * *

Emil figured Richter would be in his room, so he headed down the hall and for Richter's room. Emil stood there for a moment, nervous about seeing the man after pulling off such a stupid stunt. He fisted his hand and gently knocked on the door. Emil froze and blushed when he heard the footsteps approach the door before the said door opened, revealing Richter.

"Emil, aren't you in bed?" Richter asked with a slightly risen brow, not that he was asleep either.

"Richter-san...c-can we talk?" Emil asked nervously, still finding it hard to eye the man. Richter sighed and let the boy in before closing the door behind him. Richter sat on a chair, while Emil was too nervous to even want to sit, much less think about it.

"Emil...What is it exactly you wanted to talk about?" Richter asked, curious about the boy's odd behavior, worried something might be wrong.

"I-I..." Emil bit his lip, as he knew this would be a touchy subject. "About Aster..."

"..." He had been right, Richter's expression went from calm and stoic to serious.

"Richter-san I-"

"-Emil" His voice sharp, obviously not wanting to talk about it.

"..." Emil lowered his head for a moment before letting his eyes become red and lifting his head up with a painful glare.

"Do you have any idea how I've felt!?"

"How you felt?" Richter sat up, glaring the boy down. "Your treading on very thin ice Emil" Richter growled a bit. Reminding the boy all the years he lived without Aster, desperately trying to bring him back, siding with demon's just to get his wish.

"I know you were hurt Richter-san! But I'm suffering too! I...I have to live with the fact that I killed someone...someone that I stole the face of...someone...someone that was the precious friend of the man I fell in love with!" Both male's eyes widen and his eyes quickly returned to green, dropping his head. How could he say that so carelessly!?

"R-Richter-san I-" Emil trembled. He hadn't meant to say those words, as he was scared of what Richter would do, knowing that the murderer of Aster could never receive the love of Richter.

Emil wanted to run, to hide, to be anywhere but here. Before Emil could move away from the other man, Richter grabbed the boy's wrist tightly, pulling the boy in front of him, looking into the boy's eyes. His expression was calm and stoic again, no longer angry.

"Emil..." Richter slowly but gently places his hands on Emil's cheeks to hold his face. Emil blushed madly and clung to those very arms.

"R-Richter-san..?" Emil wasn't sure what Richter was thinking or what he would do but all he did know, was that he loved the warmth of the man's hands on his face. His blush grew darker and gazed into Richter's eyes.

"Emil...Aster forgave you a long time ago...and I forgave you a long time ago, now stop feeling guilty" Richter explained in a soft tone.

Emil nodded with understanding. "Richter-san...y-you really are nice to me" Emil's eyes began to tear up, making his vision a bit blurred.

"Emil..." Richter couldn't help but blush a bit and find the boy's face adorable. He removed his hands from the boy's face and wrapped his arms around his small frame, holding him close against his larger and warmer chest. Emil clung to him and cried softly into his chest.

"R-Richter-san...I love you" Emil muffled. Richter blushed at this and smiled a bit.

"Emil...I love you too" Richter couldn't believe his own words but to be honest, when Emil had eaten that cake slice, Richter had to hold back an erection.

"Richter-san..." Emil cried more to hear those words as they brought so much joy to his heart. Richter chuckled at his reaction and ended up laying down in bed with the boy, holding him close and falling asleep with the boy cuddled up against him, keeping said boy close to his chest. The two slept like this the whole rest of the night.

* * *

 **Hey so, I hope Trump wont keep me from being able to come back here often...Anyway, I wanted Richter and Emil to be a bit more emotional with admitting their feelings because..."Blushes" Their always a bit...dirty (Mostly because of Ratatosk) but since this was Richard and Asbel's first fanfic, I wanted it to be VERY romantic**


	7. Ch7 The wedding

**Our Journey Together: chapter.7 The wedding**

The sun had finally risen. The warm light hitting the lump of sheets on the bed, but under those sheets, the form under it stirred and sat, looking down at the young man who slept beside him, brushing his slender fingers in that raspberry hair.

"Asbel..." Richard couldn't stop the heat in his cheeks as he smiled at his dear friend. Said friend stirred in his sleep and wrapped his arms around the king's waist. Richard blushed a darker red from this action and leans down to kiss his forehead.

"Nnh...Richard" Asbel, awoken by the loving kiss of Richard, smiled at his beautiful face. "morning"

"Morning sleepy head" Asbel chuckled at the comment and sat up.

"Hey so, you were right. After I showed the flower, my love, it woke up happier by my side" Asbel said, putting a hand on the blonds soft cheek. Richard couldn't believe he could blush a darker color as he realized the flower Asbel talked about last night wasn't Cheria but rather he was talking about him.

"A-Asbel"

"Richard, I love you...I don't want to marry Cheria" His expression suddenly serious as takes Richard's hands into his own.

"Asbel, why are you marrying Cheria?" Richard asked.

"Because...I know Sophie wanted a family, so I thought maybe I could give her a sister or brother"

"Asbel..." A pained smile crosses his face. "Sophie is more of Malik's daughter, let him handle that part" Asbel smiled at this and chuckled, remembering all the times Sophie had learned something from the captain.

"Yeah, but how do I break it to Cheria?"

"Hmm..." He would have to think hard on this one.

"I know, you're the king, right? Just order her not to marry me"

"Asbel!"

"What?"

He sighed. "I can't do that"

"Alright fine but you better help with this one though, I'm out of ideas. The blond sighed again but smiled at the other, finding them hopeless.

"Alright, enough about that" Asbel said. "Let's get dress and meet the other's" He got up off the bed with a stretch, picking up his clothes from the floor and slipping them on. He tossed Richard his and once he too was dressed, they headed out the door. Richard had asked Asbel for them to check on Emil first, hoping things went well between him and the other man last night, that is if they talked at all.

Richter carefully cracked open the door as to not wake them but failed when the half-elf already stood awake, eyeing them as he was sat on a chair with a book in hand. Richard and Asbel silently smiled at the man before glancing at the sleeping blond on the man's bed.

"Good morning," Richard said softly. Richter nodded with a bit of a smile himself, appreciating a well nights rest. and with that said and done, Richard and Asbel exited the room and headed towards the kitchen to start on breakfast for everyone, trying to decide when to talk to Cheria.

* * *

Richter continued to read, waiting for the boy to wake. The said blond rolled over, facing the man as his eyes fluttered open to the sunlight shining through. He smiled at the man but flushed red when he began to feel nervous about everything that had happened last night, sleeping in the man's bed.

"good morning Emil" Emil blushed a darker color as he heard this, looking at him to see a smile planted on the man's face.

"G-Good morning Richter-san" Emil nervously smiled back, trying to cease his increasing heat in his cheeks.

"Good morning" Richter sat up, setting his book on the small table as he approached the boy. Emil stiffened when the other man sat on the bed beside him. The sudden weight of the man forced the boy's side to hit the man's thigh. He blushed and looked up at the man, a bit surprised.

"Emil, I just want you to know...I like you for you...not because you have Aster's face..." The older man said, his voice low, his head shifted to the side as his eyes gazed down at the boy with a look that told Emil "Your my everything"

"R...Richter-san..." Emil couldn't hide or stop the blush and sat up from his spot, wrapping his arms around the older man, resting his head on his shoulder. He felt the warm arms of the older man wrap around his waist, keeping him close and warm, feeling safe from the world.

"Emil...I love you" Richter murmured with his nose in the blond's hair.

"I love you too, Richter-san" Emil whispered, closing his eyes with the other man, sharing the same peaceful moment together. The two sat like this for a while until they heard a knock at the door. Richter sat up to open it, leaving Emil on the bed. Emil held himself a bit, wishing for more of the man's warmth.

"Yes?" Richter arched a brow, opening the door to see a cheerful Marta before him.

"Abel and Richard are making breakfast. Come on" She said, pushing past Richter and taking hold of the boy's arm, exiting the room with him despite the boy's protest but she knew if she dragged Emil with her, Richter would follow...And he did.

* * *

When everyone got to the dinner table, Marta let go of the boy's arm and sat down and this time, Letting Emil have a seat next to Richter. Cheria sat beside Marta and was happy to see Asbel and Richard come back from the kitchen with plates of pancakes and eggs, setting the plates of food on the table for each of them. When Richard set Emil's plate down in front of the boy, they both shared a smile together that said "I'm happy for you two" As they both could tell that they had both achieved love last night. Before going to sit beside Asbel, Richard and Emil shared one last gaze and smile.

"It looks so good but you could have let me cook you know," Cheria said, looking towards Asbel with a smile.

"Well, yeah bit...I thought it would be more fun to cook myself" Asble said, rubbing the back of his head, trying not to blush from the recent memory of the bit of fun and flirting he and Richard did while in the kitchen.

"And besides, I learned some new tricks from Emil that I wanted to try," Richter said, smiling proudly as the pancakes were flower shaped.

"They look great Richard" Smile praised, almost jealous of how well they came out. Richter never understood why Emil shaped everything.

"Their super cute Richard," Marta said.

"Emil taught you this? Wow, Emil, your cooking must look extra cute" Cheria said, smiling at the boy, who was now flushed with embarrassment.

Everyone soon began eating, making light conversation as they did so. Everyone was smiling, laughing and sharing stories. All throughout the conversations, Cheria couldn't help but notice something between Asbel and Richard...something she knew might happen for a long time, something that she had braced herself for in case this moment would ever happen. Asbel and Richard...were in love. She just knew it, her heart always knew Asbel might come to realize the King's feelings...So despite how she felt, she now knew what she had to do.

"Asbel" Cheria said, breaking the current conversation going on between everyone, all turning their gaze towards her.

"What is it Cheria?" Asbel asked, looking at her, hoping she hadn't noticed him and Richard holding hands under the table.

"Asbel...Don't lie to me...be honest...Have you finally realized Richard's feelings for you?" She asked, holding her hand to her chest.

"Cheria...I...I have. I love Richard" Emil and Marta blushed at his words.

"I see...then I"m happy for you" She pained, pained that Asbel never loved her more but continued to smile.

"Cheria..." Richard didn't know what to say. He understood how she must have felt towards Asbel and knew she must be hurting.

"You mean it?" Asble asked.

"Yes, I'm calling off the wedding...I want you and Richard to be happy...because I always knew this day would come" She explained. Marta looked at her with amazement. Cheria was amazing, to love Adbel so much and able to just let him go for his own happiness.

"Cheria..." Marta knew how she must be feeling, as she had to let go of Emil.

"Cheria...thank you" Richard smiled softly towards her,

"Cheria, thank you...and I'm sorry," Asbel said, feeling bad for hurting the girl's feelings.

"Its alright and I'll tell Sophie when I go back to Lhant" She said

"You don't need to do that Cheria, we can just tell Sophie when she get's here" Asbel smiled.

"Why is Sophie coming?" Emil asked.

"Because me and Richard are getting married," Asbel said with a bright smile.

"W-We are?" Richard blushed.

"W-Wow!" Marta's eyes sparkled.

"C-Congratulations Richard!" Emil blushed, smiling brightly.

"I see...Congratulations" Richter said, continuing to eat.

"A-Already!?" Cheria couldn't believe how fast Asbel and Richard were moving.

"Yup! I decided I want Richard to become Richard Lhant" Asble smiled. Richard couldn't get anymore flushed as Emil tried to fan him with some of his scarf hanging down, hoping to cool down his friends face.

"I'm so excited!" Marta stood up from her seat and spun around.

"I plan on having all of our friends come over to see the wedding," Asbel said.

"W-We could call our friends over too" Marta said.

"That would be great" Richard said.

"And what of children? It's important for royal families to have children" Richter said, being a stick in the mud while everyone was excited.

"R-Richter-san..."

"Well...Richard and me can't make babies but would always adopt" Asble said. Richard agreed with a smile and a nod of his head.

And so with everything settled, everyone began to plan out the wedding and contacted their friends. The wedding would only be a day from now, according to Asbel. Richard gave word to his people that he would be getting married soon, getting the whole town excited. Everyone dashed for party props, gifts for their king and his soon to be lover (It being Asbel was a secret though) Emil couldn't be more excited or happy for his friend, especially because he had honestly felt like Richard had become the closest friend he had ever made and Richard could feel the same. (Puting Richter and Asbel aside )

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: So this chapter is kind of short and a little rushed but again, trying to get things done before Trump ruins the internet...because I don't know how or if I'll be able to come back if he get's his way...**


	8. Ch8 Catch!

**Our Journey Together: chapter.8 Promise**

Today the was the day of Richard and Asbel's wedding. Everyone was gathered and everyone was given jobs to do, playing their part in this special event. Sophie, Cheria, and Marta were flower-girls, Regal and Hubert were tasked with the music, and despite his constant resistance, Emil was voted to wed Richard and Asbel. Emil had never been so nervous doing a task until now, everyone watching while the fear of messing up was constantly on his mind.

Once everyone and everything was ready, Richard and Asbel stood side by side, and hand in hand together. Emil spoke the vows, requesting for their lifelong promises to each other. Ratatosk's voice, however, echoed through Emil's, helping Emil step by step to read through the pages, knowing all too well the boy was nervous. Emil really couldn't thank Ratatosk enough, for always being there for him and watching out for him.

Everyone patiently waited, but stood fast when the final moment had come, ready to clap and cheer for their beloved king and newly beloved king. Emil with a very careful breath breathed before saying his final words, inwardly thanking his other half.

"You may now kiss the groom" He smiled with flushed cheeks as he watched Asbel take Richard into his arms and gently pressed their lips together, seeing the light and love flowing through them and he had to admit, Richard and Asbel looked very nice in their royal attire, and the really interesting part was the Asbel was in white while Richard was in black, symbolizing light and dark becoming one.

Everyone clapped and cheered for their kings, tossing the rest of the flowers, their hats and released the doves that Richter had gathered just for this moment. Once all the cheering was over, Richard held his bouquet of blue roses and turned towards the crowd, ready to toss it for the future couple to marry.

"Alright, may this next wedding have my blessing!" Richard smiled and tossed the roses into the hair. Girl's screamed, reaching for the roses and Marta for sure wasn't going to miss her chance to catch it.

"Maybe if I catch it, P-Presea will marry me" Genis though, quickly going in for the catch.

"Lloyd, go catch those roses for me," Zelos said, shoving the red hero into the crowd.

"Hands off, those belong to me and little-bro!" Pascal quickly joined in the fun, so she thought without realizing how serious these other girls were.

Emil wished that he could be in the crowd too, to catch Richards roses and marry Richter but there was no way he'd dare go into the pile of love-hungry women and although he knew Marta said she'd let him be with Richter, he couldn't help but worry she'd catch the roses for him and her but it was at this moment that all the girl's and forced men stopped, gazing at the catcher of the blue roses.

"Well, let's see who our winner is" Richard said, gesturing the people to move away from the winner. Once a clear path was made, Richard chuckled and looked behind his shoulder to eye his friend.

"Emil, it's for you"

"Huh?" When Emil stepped over to see, his cheeks flushed brightly at the sight of Richter, holding the roses as though he couldn't understand how in the world the roses even landed in his hands, as he didn't even try.

"R-Richter-san" Emil felt so embarrassed as everyone began to stare. Richter looked up from the roses and extended his arm out, reached his hand out for Emil's. Emil held back the tears and stumbled down the few steps before reaching the half-elf, quickly taking his hand and feeling the warm embrace of Richter's warm arms around his smaller frame, clutching the black fabric from underneath that unique shade of red hair.

"Lucky catch huh?" Asbel said, almost wondering if Richard had somehow tossed it Richter's way but who could really say? Richard was very kind and sweet but had a very devious and quirky side to him.

Everyone clapped for Emil and Richter and the time for cake had now begun. Collette, Cheria, and Emil had been put in charge of baking the cake, so to acount for all the towns people and their friends, the cake was very large, very grand, and very sweet...however since the cake was so big, the three of them were in charge of decorating their side of the cake...so so on Emil's side was very cute and pretty with all kinds of fruit in different shapes, Cheria's was very simple and pretty while Colette's was covered in nothing but fruit...Thankfully Richard loved it either way but Asbel couldn't figure out how they even cooked it.

"This cake is so lovely, thank you, everyone," Richard said before taking a delightful bite.

"Yeah, it's very...uh, unique" Asbel said, rubbing the back of his head.

"I know, its so pretty" Colette with a bright smile.

"Yeah and it tastes super amazing!" Lloyd said with a bit of icing on the side of his mouth, wolfing down more cake.

"I'm just glad everyone likes it" Emil said, happy to see everyone enjoying the cake, especially Richard. He worked hard on the cake for his friend, after all, this was a special time in his life, it was his wedding.

"Emil...can ours be chocolate?" Richter asked.

"Of course Richter-san anything you- W-What!? O-Our...cake?" Emil blushed madly, realizing and overjoyed that Richter already has the thought of marrying him.

"Just don't make it too sweet, that's what the fruit is for," He said.

"N-Nn" Emil nodded with a bright smile and blushed a bit more when Richter shared a smile with him.

And so, the wedding for Richard and Asbel ended in a great celebration before the two left for their honeymoon, looking forward to the day Emil and Richter announce their day of a wedding and have another grand celibration together with family and friends.


End file.
